Sugar-high Stark
by MyHeartsNorth-is-a-DecoySoul
Summary: Tony de-aged. Director Fury sends de-aged Tony to the Avengers after giving him a lot of chocolate. Avenger's and a 3 year old Tony on a sugar-high. No Slash. one-shot.


**A cute little one-shot I wrote while at work!**

After a very unfortunate encounter with a magical being during an Avenger mission. The team had come back with a surprise that no one was expecting. When the team first came back Pepper, Happy and Fury were surprised to find that the team was missing a member. Iron Man was nowhere in sight and they were worried about their friend.

But more surprising was that Captain America was carrying a small child in his arms. The boy couldn't be more than 2 or 3 years old, with big brown eyes and a tuff of light brown hair. But the most obvious thing about the boy was the bright circle of blue light shinning from underneath the boys overly large t-shirt. The little boy was actually Tony Stark!

A week later everyone had gotten pretty use the "new" team member, as well as their new roles in his life. Clint, Steve, and Thor were the proud members of the 'Big Brother' club. And were the instigators for most of the mayhem that went on in the Tower under the geis of just playing with Little Tony. Of course, the other occupants of the Tower didn't mind that much since Steve was pretty good about keeping things under control, and the antics of the group made Little Tony giggle profusely. Steve also took double duty of being the disciplinary of the group by keeping the others in line as needed.

Bruce was Tony's unofficial cuddle buddy and pillow. One could usually find them cuddled up on the couch under a blanket watching a movie together, or better described as falling asleep to a movie. Bruce also made sure that Tony ate all the right foods and took his daily naps.

Pepper however was the one in charge of Tony and his well-fair, and she took her job very seriously. And even though she couldn't be there all the time, she always made sure she was on time to say Goodnight. She knew that if she was not on time then Tony would stay awake until she got their and would worry about her. And Happy always made sure that she was there on time.

Since Pepper could not always be there do to taking care of SI and going to broad meeting, Pepper put Natasha is charge. Everyone knew that Natasha was a force to be reckoned with, and Pepper was all too happy to leave her in charge while she was gone, knowing that Natasha would keep the Tower in one piece until she got back.

Both Natasha's and Pepper's jobs evolving Tony was trying to keep the media under wraps. Unfortunately, nobody could keep Tony's new small state a secret and the Press were still buzzing about for pictures and news about Stark and his Caretakers.

Now JARVIS had the most important job! He was not only the protection and surveillance detail, but JARVIS was also the camera. And JARVIS took his job very seriously. He made sure to take snapshots of every moment of his Sir's new-found happiness. Cuddling on the couch with Bruce. Playing Hide and Seek with Clint and Steve, 'flying' with Thor as he was held in the air, and Pepper reading him his bedtime stories.

Today Tony was visiting with Fury for the day and then be taken back to the Tower for dinner. Happy had just arrived to pick up Little Tony and get the low-down of what Fury and Tony did that day to see if Tony was a good boy for Grandpa Fury. This line of inquiry was purely for Pepper and Natasha's benefit of course.

After getting a satisfactory report from Director Fury, Happy decided that a candy bar during the drive back to the Tower wouldn't hurt his young boss's appetite too much. Happy handed Tony the candy while telling him that it'll be their little secret. Tony was all too pleased to eat the offered sweet. But little did Happy know that Director Fury had already given Little Tony some pieces of chocolate and a drink of some soda before he was picked up.

After dinner the Avengers noticed that Tony still had a bunch of energy, so Clint, Thor, and Steve played a game of 'Chase'. They ran around the Common Floor until they were tired out. That is to say until Clint and Steve were too tired, which was a feet in and of its self. The assassin and supper soldier were not exhausted easily, but a 3-year-old Tony on a sugar-high brought them to their knees.

Bruce had the idea to watch a movie to try to calm Tony down, so they leap at the idea.

30 minutes into the movie Tony wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. He was barely watching any of the movie at all. Tony was instead bouncing up and down on the couch and hopping from one piece of furniture to the next, regardless of whether someone was seating at it or not, in a crazy game of the 'Floor is Lava'.

That when Bruce had a sneaking suspicion, and ask, "Tony… Did you have any candies today?"

Clint, understanding where the Doctor was going with this line of thought, looked over at Tony who stopped in his tracks for the first time in hours. "Ahh… No?", Tony replied in a manner that screamed 'lying'.

"Tony…", Clint said in a warning tone. "Tell us the truth".

Little Tony walked the two steps over toward Bruce and loudly whispered to him, "But it's a secret. I'm not suppose da tell."

"That okay little bug", Natasha said as she sat next to Bruce on the couch, "we won't tell anybody".

At that they could tell Little Tony was thinking it over in his head. "Okay." He said after a bit of thought. "But you can't tell okay." After Natasha, Bruce and the other gave a nod of their heads, Tony continued "Grandpa Fury gave me a big ting of chocolate", as he spoke, he emphases the word big and spread his hands out wide in what the team hoped was an exaggeration of how big the piece of chocolate was. "And he also gave me a drink of his soda." Tony said happily while bouncing on his toes.

The team groaned in unison, Tony was on a massive sugar-high, that was just great.

But Tony wasn't done yet, "And then, when Happy came to get me, he gave me a piece of candy for being a good boy for Grandpa Fury."

Natasha took all this in without letting her face show the displeasure that was brewing inside. With her mask in place she turned to Tony and said to him, "Alright little one, its time to get ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired yet," Tony whined.

"I know that," Natasha placated, "I just want you to get dressed for bed"

"Oh okay," Tony replied as he ran to the elevator to go to his room.

As soon as the elevator closed with Tony inside, Natasha turned to the others and called for JARVIS to get Director Fury on the screen. Natasha was laying it into the director about not giving a 3-year-old a lot of soda and chocolate when Pepper came into the room with Happy. Pepper having heard what was going on since leaving the elevator, joined in on yelling at the director. With both Pepper and Natasha tag-teaming, Director Fury had no chance. And at the end, poor Happy didn't come out that hot either, though he was not as bad off as Fury.

After the women were done, and everyone started cleaning up, Natasha and Pepper went up to Tony's room to see how he was. They found him halfway dressed for bed and fast asleep face-first on his toddler bed. The sugar-crash finally catching up to him.

After tucking Little Tony into bed the two women gave him quick little kisses on his forehead, and quietly closed his door.

*FIN*


End file.
